Kiffax
History Kiffax was founded when a Matoran sailor, along with a crew, sailed to Kiffax when a sudden gust of wind blew them off course. Upon arriving on the island, the boat crashed into an underwater rock, stranding the Matoran on the island. The Matoran set up a small settlement, as they might be on the island for a long time. The settlement came under attack by Koros a few months later, killing most of the Matoran apart from two. The two survivors later tried to build a raft out of trees on the island, but stopped when they saw war ships filled with Brulax. The Brulax took the island by force, killing most of the inhabitants, during which the Matoran survivors were killed, and the Koros species was wiped to extinction. The Brulax then contacted their distant cousins, the Hikkathax, to come to the island. All of the Hikathax species arrived on the island, bringing many Matoran with them. Hearing of the population of the island, Matoran from other islands came to live there, bringing Rahi with them, increasing the amount of Matoran and Rahi on the island. Years later, a Makuta named Niank arrived on the island, bringing terror to the island. The Brulax and Hikkathax, however, could not stand this, desimating the Makuta's forces and leadng the Makuta into exile by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Niank then left the island. Since Teridax's takeover of the Matoran Universe, he killed the exiled Makuta Niank, destroyed any Brulax and Hikkthax settlements on other islands, and sent millions of Rahkshi to seize the island. After months of endless attacks on the island, the Rahkshi finally magaged to take control of a beach on Kiffax, but the Brulax quickly barricaded the the Rahkshi on the beach, and destroyed their transport. Koronious, the leader of the Brulax, and Barax, leader of the Hikkthax, decided to contact Toa from other islands to help defend the island from the Rahkshi, who's Kraata have upgraded to the seventh stage. One Toa who recieved the message, Ragna, saw this as a chance to redeem himself, and went to the island to fight the Rahkshi. More recently, a Toa Team arrived to help the inhabitants fight off Teridax's forces, but were Disintegrated by Guurahk as soon as they found the location. Teridax eventually created millions of Kraata, which breached the barricades the Brulax built. Makuta Xidok later heard of the Kraata invasion, and used an alternate Kanohi Vahi to speed up the Kraata's aging, and by doing that, he turned stage one Kraata to level seven Shadow Kraata, so that the Brulax and Hikkathax would be weakened by the Kraata so he and his other Makuta could take control of the Rahkshi and the island. Brulax engineers have recently created a Cordak Blaster Auto Turret, which have proven successful against the Rahkshi and their Kraata allies. Hikkathax ahve also managed to capture some Shadow Kraata to perform tests on them to make them useful soldiers. The outcome of these tests are unknown, but it is known that the Kraata have somehow fused and created an intelligent, strong and agile soldier, which can speak the Matoran Language and now has a bitter hatred for the Rahkshi and other Kraata. The Brulax and Hikkathax are now trying to create duplicates of the mutated Kraata fusion, but with no avail. The inhabitants of the island are now barred from leaving by powerful and intelligent Rahkshi and Kraata. Residents * Brulax * Colarris * Kyzakk * Zemal * Koronious * Vinmax *Hikkathax *Vinacus *Hacksis *Axale *Vinacks *Aracus *Scarask *Barax *Toa *Ragna *Matoran *Rahi *Other *Unnamed Mutated Shadow Kraata Appearances Toa Ragna's Guide to Brulax and Hikkathax Category:Islands